MAAF DAN TERIMA KASIH
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mencintai Haruno Sakura. "Naruto... katakan pada Sakura maaf dan terima kasih."/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/ Canon/ RnR please


**MAAF DAN TERIMA KASIH**

**By Chiha Asakura**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Angst

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC—maybe / 'EYD' in a mess—maybe / Canon

**Dedicated for "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"**

.

.

.

**DLDR**

.

.

.

Kaguya Ootsutsuki masih berdiri kokoh menghadapi dua pemuda yang sudah nampak kelelahan. Nafas kedua pemuda itu tersengal-sengal. Kali ini mereka bertiga melayang di udara saling berpandangan. Entah sudah berapa lama pertarungan ini berlangsung. Sang wanita bermata tiga itu bahkan tidak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali. Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua pemuda dihadapannya yang jelas kelelahan.

"Hh…hh… Sasuke bagaimana ini? Kau ada rencana lain?"

"Hn." Pemuda berambut raven itu sendiri sebenarnya sudah kehabisan akal. Segala strategi yang mereka buat tidak ada dampaknya sama sekali.

Wanita itu menyeringai menatap reinkarnasi cucunya. Kedua pemuda itu langsung siaga, bisa saja kali ini Kaguya akan mengubah dimensi tempat mereka berada lagi. Kali ini mereka sudah berada di dimensi yang baru. Dimensi ini jauh lebih nyaman dari dimensi-dimensi sebelumnya, pepohonan hijau yang tinggi dan udara sejuk membuat kedua pemuda itu berpikir bahwa mereka saat ini sedang berada di hutan belantara.

Kakashi dan Sakura tetap setia menemani mereka. Sedangkan Obito yang harusnya berada bersama mereka sekarang telah meninggal saat mencoba menemukan Sasuke yang dikirim Kaguya ke dimensi gurun pasir. Tidak ada waktu berkabung untuk Kakashi, dia sadar yang terpenting saat ini adalah melawan Kaguya dan membuat kematian Obito menjadi tidak sia-sia.

Setiap Kaguya memindahkan dimensinya, kedua orang itu ikut begitu saja. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi Kakashi dan Sakura terus membantu dalam menganalisa kemampuan-kemampuan luar biasa milik Kaguya—mungkin nanti bisa digunakan, walaupun mereka tahu betul mereka tidak akan mampu berhadapan langsung dengan Kaguya.

Wanita pemilik semua **chakra **itu masih menyeringai memandangi kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Walaupun upayanya memisahkan kedua pemuda itu gagal tapi dia justru merasa lebih bersemangat. Lawannya tangguh. Dan mereka reinkarnasi cucunya. Sebenarnya Kaguya merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kedua pemuda itu, bagaimanapun kedua pemuda itu adalah cucu dari cucunya juga bukan?

Tapi… mereka berdua tetap harus dimusnahkan, kalau tidak, dia akan tersegel kembali dan jelas dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi.

.

Sasuke terlihat sudah muak. Dia mengaktifkan **susano'o** dan menyerang Kaguya dengan panah dari wujud **susano'o** nya. Kaguya dengan mudah menghindari itu dan mengangkat tangannya, tiba-tiba sulur-sulur pohon yang ada di sekitar Sasuke menjerat **susano'o** nya. Naruto segera membuat **bunshin rasengan shuriken** dan mengarahkannya pada sulur-sulur yang menjerat susano'o milik Sasuke. **Susano'o **Sasuke lepas dari jeratan sulur pohon itu, dengan cepat Sasuke kembali mengarahkan panahnya pada Kaguya. Kaguya berpindah dimensi lagi dan muncul tepat di belakang Naruto. Dia menarik Naruto ke dalam dimensi itu dan menjatuhkannya dalam jarak dua puluh kilometer jauhnya dari posisi Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeram, dia langsung menyerang Kaguya kembali dengan **susano'o** nya dan sukses ditangkis Kaguya—lagi. "Kau cukup merepotkan, kau reinkarnasi Indra?" tanya Kaguya setelah menangkis serangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hmm… sepertinya kau yang pertama harus kusingkirkan." Kaguya kembali membuat sulur-sulur pohon itu menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke dengan sigap memotong semua sulur yang diarahkan padanya dengan pedang dari **susano'o** nya.

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba hujan deras turun. Sasuke menyimpulkan ini salah satu kemampuan Kaguya juga. Sulur-sulur itu masih terus menyerang Sasuke, derasnya hujan membuatnya cukup kerepotan mengatasi semua sulur itu. Tapi… Sasuke kemudian menyeringai. Kaguya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tahu hujan ini perbuatanmu juga atau memang hujan alami. Tapi… hujan ini tentu menguntungkanku." Sasuke membentuk segel ditangannya dan muncullah naga yang terbuat dari petir. Kaguya cukup terkejut melihat naga besar yang ada di atas mereka saat ini. Naga petir atau yang disebut dengan **kirin** itu menyerang Kaguya. Dengan cepat Kaguya membuat pepohonan di sakitarnya menutupi keberadaannya dari serangan **kirin**. Tapi… pohon melawan petir? Petir itu menggelegar saat sampai pada permukaan tanah.

Sasuke masih menyeringai saat tiba-tiba pohon yang cukup besar menghantamnya sampai jatuh. Pelindung **susano'o **nya sudah hilang seiring dengan bunyi hantaman tubuh Sasuke yang sukses jatuh ke tanah. Belum sempat Sasuke bangun, tangan dingin sudah berada dilehernya—mencekiknya dari belakang. Sasuke mengerang keras saat kuku-kuku panjang Kaguya sukses menusuk lehernya. Sasuke mengaktifkan **chidori **dan mengarahkannya pada Kaguya yang masih mencekiknya dari belakang. Kaguya melepaskan Sasuke dan mundur sebelum **chidori **Sasuke mengenainya.

"Urgh…" Sasuke memegangi lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah disetiap lubangnya. Air hujan menambah perih luka akibat kuku Kaguya dilehernya.

"Ibu, cepat bunuh orang ini sebelum temannya yang kuning itu datang," kata **Black** Zetsu.

"…"

.

.

.

"Sasuke bertahanlah, aku akan segera datang." Naruto dengan cepat melompati pohon-pohon disekitarnya dengan memfokuskan **chakra** Sasuke yang berada jauh dihadapannya. Naruto cukup bersyukur dia tidak dilempar Kaguya ke dimensi lain.

"Sial, hujan ini deras sekali," kata Naruto sambil menutupi matanya untuk menghindari air hujan. Dia cukup kesulitan dengan hujan deras ini, **chakra **pun ia fokuskan di kakinya supaya tidak jatuh terpeleset saat meloncati setiap pohon. Naruto memandangi pohon-pohon dan air hujan di depannya.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk."

.

.

.

"Sasuke**-kun**…" Sakura menyebut nama orang yang dikasihinya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi melihat perubahan wajah Sakura.

"Maaf Kakashi**-sensei**." Sakura tiba-tiba berbalik dan meloncati pohon-pohon meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Sakura!" panggil Kakashi. Kakashi langsung paham bahwa **kunoichi** merah muda itu sedang pergi ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Kakashi akhirnya mengejar murid perempuannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri dengan susah payah. Luka dilehernya terasa sangat perih sampai-sampai dia memejamkan mata menahan perih dilehernya.

"Kau harus mati," kata Kaguya.

Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan bersiap kembali. **Susano'o **sudah kembali menyelimuti badannya untuk menambah pertahanannya saat ini. Air hujan di sekitar Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengambang di udara. Air-air itu berkumpul dan membentuk sesuatu yang runcing. Air-air itu mengarah langsung ke Sasuke dan tentu saja tidak akan berdampak apa-apa pada Sasuke**, susano'o** melindunginya dengan baik.

Sasuke maju menyerang Kaguya dengan pedang dari **susano'o** nya. Ia mengaktifkan **ameterasu **dalam upaya penyerangannya. **Ameterasu** itu sukses mengenai Kaguya, pakaian depannya terbakar oleh api hitam. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, Kaguya memadamkan sendiri api hitam itu. Satu hal luar biasa lainnya dari Kaguya karena mampu memadamkan **ameterasu**.

Setelah api hitam itu hilang, Kaguya terkejut karena Sasuke sudah siap didepannya. Kaguya pun terlempar karena serangan Sasuke.

**Susano'o **Sasuke mulai menghilang. Dia lagi-lagi memegangi lehernya yang terasa perih sampai dia harus bersujud di atas tanah.

Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat. Tiga buah sulur pohon yang runcing itu menyerang Sasuke yang kini terduduk tapi sulur itu terhalang sesuatu. Tepat sepuluh sentimeter sulur-sulur itu berhenti di depan wajah Sasuke dengan ujungnya yang meneteskan darah. Sesosok manusia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Helaian merah muda rambutnya tampak lepek karena hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena dia berdiri menghadap Sasuke. Ketiga sulur pohon yang runcing itu tepat menusuk seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Dapat Sasuke pastikan salah satunya mengenai jantung si gadis. Jelas tercetak wajah terkejut dari Sasuke.

Gadis merah muda itu tiba-tiba muntah darah dan menyadarkan Sasuke dari ekspresi keterkejutannya, "Saku...ra…"

"**Yokatta**… Sasuke**-kun**…" Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. **Emerald** itu menatap **onix** dengan lelehan air mata yang bercampur dengan air hujan. Tangan kanannya digerakkan untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke, tapi… tak sampai.

Bagaikan **slow motion**, Sakura jatuh ke arah Sasuke. Kepalanya jatuh tepat di bahu kanan Sasuke.

"SAKURA**-CHAAAAAAAN**!" teriak Naruto yang sudah tiba dan melihat Sakura yang jatuh dengan tiga buah sulur pohon yang menembus badannya.

Sasuke masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Tangannya bahkan sama sekali tidak menangkap tubuh Sakura. Tubuh Sakura beringsut jatuh ke sebelah kanan Sasuke. Sebelum Sakura jatuh ke tanah, Kakashi sudah menangkap tubuh Sakura. Dengan cepat Kakashi menarik sulur-sulur yang masih menancap di tubuh Sakura dan memeriksa keadaan Sakura. "Tidak… Sakura…" kata Kakashi lirih.

Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura yang sedang dipangku oleh Kakashi. Matanya melihat lubang menganga di tubuh Sakura dan reaksi Kakashi sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa gadis merah muda itu sudah tiada.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa… Sakura**-chan**… Sakura**-chan**…" Naruto berteriak histeris di atas pohon pijakannya sambil berlutut. Sasuke pun memandangi Naruto yang menangis sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Jadi ini yang namanya pengorbanan?" tanya **Black** Zetsu dengan sinis. Kaguya sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke lagi. Ketiga lelaki yang berada di sana langsung memperhatikan Kaguya kembali.

"Cukup… cukup sudah… akan kusegel kau sekarang juga!" teriak Naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan menyerang Kaguya dengan membabi-buta.

Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang darahnya sudah menghilang karena derasnya air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan berdiri. "Kakashi… pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin."

Kakashi paham maksud Sasuke. Dia langsung menggendong Sakura dan pergi menjauh dari Sasuke. Kakashi tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyerahkan tugas menyelamatkan dunia ini pada kedua pemuda itu. Kakashi menatap wajah Sakura yang tidak bernyawa. "Maafkan aku Sakura… Aku gagal menjadi seorang **sensei**…" Kakashi sendiri telah menangis. Hal ini memang tidak terlihat karena derasnya air hujan yang menyatu dengan air mata Kakashi.

.

Sasuke melirik bercak darah di bahu kanannya. Kali ini dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan lebih erat sambil menutup kedua dia membuka kedua matanya kembali, kedua matanya sudah berubah menjadi **rinnegan**.

Naruto masih senantiasa menyerang Kaguya bertubi-tubi, beberapa kali pukulan yang dilancarkan Naruto sukses mengenai wanita bermata tiga itu tapi pukulan seperti itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kaguya kesusahan. "Brengsek! Beraninya kau membunuh Sakura**-chan**… Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di dekat Naruto. "Ayo… kita segel dia."

"Iya!"

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri tegap di hadapan Kaguya. Mata mereka menyorotkan keteguhan mereka untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Mereka harus menyegel Kaguya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara tidak nyaman ini menyadarkan mereka bahwa mereka sudah kembali ke tempat awal mereka sebelum berpindah dimensi. Langit gelap dan tanah gersang bebatuan terhampar luas di hadapan mereka. Tapi hal ini bukan membuat mereka risih, justru pemuda berambut blonde menghela nafas lega.

Perang dunia **shinobi** akhirnya berakhir. Naruto dan Sasuke telah menyegel kembali Kaguya Ootsutsuki dan memastikan **Black** Zetsu tidak akan memanggilnya kembali. Orang-orang yang terperangkap dalam **infinite tsukuyomi** berhasil terbebas. Pohon-pohon yang menyegel mereka sudah menghilang. Orang-orang yang baru terbangun itu tidak sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Sebagian justru mendecak kesal karena **mimpi indah**nya terganggu.

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Dari kejauhan sudah nampak Kakashi yang masih menggendong tubuh tidak bernyawa Sakura. Ino berteriak histeris melihat sahabatnya dalam gendongan Kakashi.

"SAKURA!" Ino berlari ke arah Kakashi. Naruto yang melihat hanya bisa menangis. Berkali-kali dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melindungi Sakura.

"Kakashi**-sensei**... Sakura kenapa?" Ino tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar, dia menangis hebat.

"…"

Tangisan Naruto dan Ino yang memilukan membuat sebagian **shinobi** yang berada di sana ikut menangis karena kehilangan **iryo-nin** berbakat mereka. Sai yang biasanya tidak mampu berekspresipun akhirnya menangis. Dadanya sakit melihat tubuh tidak bernyawa Sakura. Dari lubang di tubuhnya Sai tahu salah satu lubang itu langsung mengenai jantung Sakura. Ia tidak sanggup memulihkan lukanya kembali mungkin karena **chakra**nya sendiri yang sudah habis dan luka yang langsung mengenai titik vitalnya.

Mereka bahkan tidak ada yang bersorak sorai gembira atas kemenangan mereka di perang dunia **shinobi **ini. Semuanya berkabung atas meninggalnya gadis cantik berambut merah muda tersebut.

Sasuke melihat tubuh Sakura kembali. Bohong kalau dia juga tidak bersedih, bahkan itu akan menjadi kebohongannya seumur hidup.

Gadis itu… Haruno Sakura.

Gadis menyebalkan yang sama dengan gadis-gadis lainnya yang selalu meneriaki namanya sejak mereka bahkan belum masuk akademi. Gadis itu bahkan masih tetap mengganggunya setelah mereka berada dalam satu tim. Mengajaknya kencan, menempel padanya dan melakukan hal-hal yang memuakkan bagi Sasuke. Dan yang paling Sasuke benci… saat gadis itu sok tahu dengan perasaannya, menganggap dirinya paham dengan apa yang dirasakan. Gadis itu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa!

Tapi… Sasuke selalu menolongnya. Semenyebalkannya gadis itu, Sasuke akan selalu menolongnya.

Gadis itu menyebalkan tapi toh Sasuke tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Bagaikan kaset rusak semua kenangannya bersama gadis itu berputar kembali.

Saat dia meninggalkan desa, Sakura lah yang berusaha menahannya. Pernyataan cinta Sakura sebenarnya cukup menggelitik hati Sasuke saat itu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia bersyukur ada orang yang benar-benar mencintainya seperti Sakura. Dia tidak akan membuat Sakura ikut ke jalan kegelapan yang sudah ia pilih. Ia meninggalkan Sakura dengan ucapan terima kasihnya yang paling tulus.

Sasuke sedikit meringis merasakan perih di lehernya. Ia memegangi lehernya kembali. Tubuh Sakura masih tergeletak dikerubungi **shinobi-shinobi** lain.

Pikirannya melayang lagi sampai pada saat ia ingin membunuh Sakura. Dua kali. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu bukan? Sasuke mempertahankan dirinya karena Sakura lah yang ingin membunuhnya lebih dulu. Itu jelas bentuk pertahanan diri.

Yah… Sasuke tahu niat membunuh Sakura dan ia sesungguhnya tahu bahwa Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhnya. Sasuke tahu betul gadis itu tidak akan sanggup menusuknya. Tidak akan pernah.

Karena gadis itu mencintainya.

Karena Haruno Sakura mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Sampai mati pun. Haruno Sakura selalu mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

.

Sasuke menunduk menatap tanah. Dia memikirkan berbagai macam hal. Hal-hal yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini, dia harus menjadi **Hokage **bukan? Dia harus mengembalikan nama baik klan Uchiha. Dia harus menjaga Konoha seperti Itachi menjaga Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih menangis terduduk. Naruto hanya menoleh ke atas menatap Sasuke. "Katakan pada Sakura **maaf dan terima kasih**."

Naruto bingung dengan maksud perkataan Sasuke. "Sasuke apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke kemudian membentuk segel, dan tiba-tiba muncullah Raja Neraka dibelakangnya. Naruto yang melihat Raja Neraka menatap Sasuke ngeri. Sebagian shinobi—yang tidak tahu dengan Raja Neraka mengangkat senjata mereka. Mereka langsung berpikir bahwa Uchiha Sasuke kembali mengkhianati mereka.

Naruto paham apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. "TIDAK! SASUKE TUNGGU!"

Terlambat.

Raja Neraka sudah membuka mulutnya. Sebuah cahaya melintas keluar dari mulut sang Raja Neraka dan memasuki tubuh Sakura yang masih tergeletak. Semua shinobi yang berada di sana terkejut bukan main.

.

.

.

"Paman Shikaku kenapa kau malah mengajak Neji main **shogi**?" tanya gadis berhelaian rambut merah muda.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi Sakura, tidak ada Shikamaru, Neji pun jadi hahaha."

"Aku jelas tidak bisa mengalahkan paman," kata Neji.

"Hahaha jangan merendah begitu Neji."

Sakura dan Inoichi—ayah Ino tertawa mendengar itu. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura bersinar terang membuat ketiga lelaki di tempat itu terkejut.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Wah sepertinya masih ada orang yang membutuhkanmu di dunia sana Sakura," jawab Inoichi sambil tersenyum.

"Ma-maksud paman?"

"Pergilah Sakura… kau memang seharusnya belum berada di sini," kata Shikaku dibarengi anggukan oleh Neji.

Sakura menatap ketiga lelaki dengan lelehan air mata. Dia tersenyum singkat sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar hilang terbawa oleh cahaya itu.

"Yah… bertiga lagi deh. Ayo lanjut Neji!" kata Shikaku semangat.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Raja Neraka menutup mulutnya kembali dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Sasuke yang berdiri tegak akhirnya jatuh. Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Sasuke. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak katakan itu sendiri hah?" Naruto menangis melihat wajah damai Sasuke.

.

Sakura langsung membuka lebar matanya. Bagaikan terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang sangat panjang dia langsung bangun terduduk. "Sakura! **Yokatta**…" Ino langsung memeluk Sakura yang masih merasa bingung dengan keadaannya.

"Sasuke**-kun**…" Bahkan kata yang pertama kali diucapkan setelah mati surinya adalah Sasuke.

"Sakura… Sasuke**-kun**…" Ino terisak saat menyebut nama Sasuke. Mata Sakura menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang sedang berada di dekat Naruto. Ia berdiri dan berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sasuke**-kun**…"

"Sakura**-chan**… **gomen**…" Naruto hanya bisa terisak. Sakura jatuh terduduk di depan tubuh Sasuke.

"Naruto jangan bilang kalau…"

"Ya… Sasuke menghidupkanmu dengan **gedo rinne tensei**."

"Tidak mungkin…" Sakura menangis memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Sasuke**-kun**… bangunlah!" Sambil menangis Sakura mengalirkan **chakra** hijau berpendar pada tubuh Sasuke. Berkali-kali dia mengalirkan **chakra**nya tapi tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Semua tahu itu sia-sia bahkan Sakura sendiri tahu itu sia-sia tapi dia tidak mau percaya itu. Sasuke harus hidup kembali!

"Sakura**-chan**… hentikan…" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto sama sekali, dia tetap saja menangis sambil mengalirkan **chakra**nya. "Sasuke bilang **maaf dan terima kasih**."

Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Sasuke ingin aku mengatakan hal itu padamu," sambung Naruto.

Sakit.

Dada Sakura sakit luar biasa mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sasuke. Sakura tahu untuk apa kata **maaf dan terima kasih** itu. Air matanya semakin deras keluar sampai-sampai air mata itu terjatuh tepat di wajah Sasuke.

Sakura sudah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Ia pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Haruno Sakura. Sasuke sendiri bingung, untuk apa? Apa karena ia mencintai Sakura? Atau rasa bersalah karena gadis itu meninggal karena melindungi dirinya?

Setelah semua kenangannya dengan Sakura yang terputar bagaikan kaset rusak. Sasuke sadar satu hal, ia tidak pantas untuk gadis itu.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pantas untuk Haruno Sakura.

Banyaknya orang yang menangisi kepergian Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa nyawa gadis itu sangatlah penting untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sakura dicintai banyak orang, tapi kenapa gadis itu masih mencintai dirinya yang notabene kriminal? Sasuke tidak habis pikir betapa bodohnya gadis itu. Dan puncak dari segala kebodohannya itu adalah pengorbanan nyawanya untuk Sasuke.

Kenapa sampai matipun seorang Haruno Sakura harus selalu membuat Uchiha Sasuke tidak nyaman?

.

Lalu, kalau Sasuke yang mati? Apa ada yang menangisinya? Oh pastilah gadis merah muda itu, lalu Naruto, teman-temannya di tim **hebi **dan guru Kakashi—mungkin. Sedikit sekali bukan?

Sasuke sadar dirinya dibenci seluruh penduduk desa. Dia kriminal. Oh mungkin teman-temannya semasa akademi tidak membencinya tapi sisanya bagaimana? Sedikit sekali yang tidak membencinya bukan?

Sudah pasti ada banyak orang yang menganggap hidup Sasuke itu sia-sia. Hidup sendiri sebagai klan Uchiha yang terakhir jelas tidak nyaman. Apalagi setelah dia menjadi kriminal, banyak orang yang bahkan mengutuk hidupnya dan mendoakannya lekas mati. Sasuke sendiri bercita-cita ingin membangkitkan klannya kembali tapi… orang-orang mengutuknya untuk mati. Membuat klan Uchiha benar-benar musnah dari muka bumi. Ada yang peduli dengan cita-cita sederhana seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Ah… mungkin Haruno Sakura. Hanya Sakura. Sedikit sekali bukan?

Dia ingin menjadi **Hokage**. Tapi ia tahu jalannya tidak akan semulus itu. Ia tahu bukannya malah menjadi **Hokage **ia justru akan dicebloskan ke penjara. Atau di hukum mati? Adakah yang akan mendukungnya untuk menjadi Hokage? Sepertinya tidak ada.

Sasuke tahu hidupnya tidaklah lebih berharga dari Sakura. Gadis itu dicintai banyak orang. Dan dirinya dicintai oleh gadis itu. Ironis.

Kini… orang-orang itu akan bahagia karena pada akhirnya klan Uchiha benar-benar punah. Tidak ada lagi klan terkutuk yang akan membahayakan dunia **shinobi**. Orang-orang itu akan bersorak sorai gembira atas kematian Uchiha Sasuke—sang kriminal kelas S. Naruto akan menjadi **Hokage** dan menjaga Konoha dengan baik. Dan Haruno Sakura akan terus hidup.

Seandainya… semuanya tidak serumit ini. Seandainya…

Penyesalan itu begitu menyakitkan.

**Maaf**

**Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas cintamu**

**Terima Kasih**

**Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku**

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandangi wajah Sakura yang terlelap, gadis itu masih pingsan. Kembali air matanya menetes. Ia tak habis pikir atas Sakura dan Sasuke lakukan. Kenyataan pahit pun kembali menamparnya kala menyadari bahwa kedua orang yang paling disayanginya itu benar-benar saling mencintai.

Sakura rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Sakura.

Naruto memang mencintai Sakura, tapi Naruto sadar bahwa cinta Sasuke pada Sakura jelas lebih besar. Sasuke memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mencintai Sakura. Dan dia telah kalah telak. Sasuke menang. Uchiha Sasuke selalu menang dari Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sakura**-chan**…"

Sampai kapanpun Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hati Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke**-kun** apa kabar?"

"…"

"Hari ini cerah sekali ya? Oh iya besok aku akan pergi melaksanakan misi di desa Sunagakure. Katanya mereka membutuhkan **iryo-nin** untuk membuat penawar racun."

"…"

"Naruto ribut sekali masalah misiku itu, dia bilang aku tidak boleh pergi dan malah menyuruh Ino untuk pergi, padahal kan aku yang jelas-jelas lebih cepat dalam membuat penawar racun. Dia itu **Hokage** tapi selalu berlebihan."

"…"

"Aku rindu sekali padamu."

"…"

"**Kaa-chan**! Ayo cepat pulang. Tou-chan sudah menunggu."

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke. **Kaa-chan** segera ke sana. Nah Sasuke**-kun** aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Sakura tersenyum manis pada makam berlambang kipas klan Uchiha. Tertulis nama **Uchiha Sasuke** di bawah kipas nisan itu.

.

Sampai kapanpun. Selamanya. **Hati Haruno Sakura hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I can hear your heart**

**Even if the world turns its back on us**

**Even if it's a painful love**

**You are my love**

**You are my soul**

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

a/n: Kalau saya bikin juga pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto VS Kaguya nanti ini fanfic bukan SasuSaku lagi dong haha

Ya sudah tunggu saja sesi pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto VS Kaguya dari MK sendiri yah hehehe

Pertama kali nih ikut ini event ._.

Ini saya bikinnya pake riset (?) jurus-jurus Naruto juga. Perlu tiga hari bagi saya nyelesaian ini fic lol dan yup itu Sakura jadi nikah sama Naruto deh =.= Dan nama anaknya Uzumaki Sasuke (ini mulai terdengar aneh) azzz~ gomen bila tidak berkesan..

Yak… Boleh saya minta reviewnya minna? ^_^


End file.
